Pourquoi
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Après un combat sanglant, le final entre Naruto et Sasuke. Attention, Death Fic - Death Sasuke .


Crédits : Les personnages et le monde évoqués ci-après sont l'œuvre et la propriété de leur auteur M. Kishimoto à qui je n'ai fait qu'un emprunt.

Résumé : Après un combat sanglant, le final entre Naruto et Sasuke.

Death Fic, spécial NaruSasu Day.

**-Pourquoi-**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je à genoux dans la boue… Pourquoi mes mains tremblent… Pourquoi sont elles éclaboussées de rouge ?

Du sang… Ma vision trouble distingue à peine mes doigts, mes paumes, recouverts de ce liquide poisseux…

Des cris… j'entends au loin, si loin, un hurlement perçant qui vient résonner en écho dans ma tête vide…

Je cligne des yeux… mon esprit n'est qu'un grand écran blanc où se forment peu à peu des images indistinctes…

Je ressens sur mes joues une morsure humide et piquante. Je porte distraitement une main un peu tremblante à l'une de mes pommettes et contemple sans comprendre les traces liquides sur le bout de mes doigts sales. Ce n'est pas du sang qui perle sur mon visage, ce sont des larmes…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je pleure… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon cœur saigne… Pourquoi je me sens si mal ?

Un choc dans mon dos me fait plier un peu. Deux mains me broient les épaules et me secouent. Je sens des gouttes cristallines s'écraser sur ma nuque. Un murmure hurlant vient transpercer mes oreilles, déchirant peu à peu le brouillard sanglant qui nimbe ma vision et noie tout mon être.

« Pourquoi Naruto … Pourquoi… Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que ça se termine comme ça… »

Ma vue, enfin libérée de cette brume rouge, se pose sur ce qui gît à mes genoux. Ma conscience émerge enfin de cette mer grenat où elle menaçait de sombrer. Mes poings se serrent sur mes cuisses.

Je contemple le corps sans vie allongé à côté de moi pendant que mon cerveau fait lentement défiler des images au ralentit.

Mes yeux détaillent les sandales aux orteils sales, le pantalon noir déchiré par endroit, la ceinture de corde mauve tachée de marron et de bordeaux, le kimono blanc en lambeaux aux larges auréoles rouges, le torse pâle et glabre parsemé d'entailles et de bleus, la chevelure aile de corbeaux en bataille. Mes larmes redoublent, brouillant ma vue quand j'arrive au visage.

Je discerne les contours, la peau d'albâtre…

Sasuke…

Pourquoi… oui, pourquoi en somme nous arrivé là… Pourquoi as-tu choisi de suivre Orochimaru… Pourquoi as-tu rejoins l'Akatsuki… Pourquoi as-tu voulu si fort détruire Konoha… Pourquoi es-tu venu prendre Kyuubi…

Mes paupières se ferment sur les images ensanglantées qui défilent toujours dans ma tête. Dans ce combat sans merci que nous nous sommes livrés, malheureusement j ai gagné, Sasuke.

J'écarte d'une main hésitante les mèches de tes cheveux qui masquent en partie ton visage. Mon regard douloureux contemple tes paupières closes alors que mon poing se serre sur ta poitrine. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans mes paumes, perçant ma peau, versant encore plus de sang.

Dis-moi Sasuke… Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi as-tu laissé la mort t'emporter… Pourquoi ça ne s'est pas terminé comme cette fois là dans la Vallée de la Fin… ni gagnant ni perdant…

Maintenant, je ne peux plus partir à ta poursuite. Je ne peux plus aller te chercher pour te ramener. Je ne peux plus tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Sakura. Tu ne ferras plus jamais partie de l'équipe sept. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour que tu reviennes… Tu es parti pour de bon cette fois, Sasuke, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne reviendras pas, jamais… C'est terminé.

Cette fois, je ne peux pas te rattraper. Je ne peux plus voir ton regard noir, froid et distant. Je ne peux plus entendre ta voix. Tu vas rester immobile, tu ne vas plus bouger, tu ne vas plus partir.

Sasuke, est ce que ça en valait la peine ? N'y avait il pas d'autre moyen ? N'y avait il vraiment pas d'autre chemin ? Pourquoi, Sasuke, pourquoi as-tu fais ces choix ? Pourquoi as-tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi en est on arrivés là ?

Tu ne me répondras pas, je le sais… Tu ne diras plus rien… plus jamais…

Dis, Sasuke, tu sais… Toi et moi, ce n'est pas vraiment fini… Toi et moi, on se reverra… Un jour, je te retrouverais...

Où que tu sois, quand mon heure viendra, je partirais encore une fois… Je te poursuivrais durant l'éternité… je te rejoindrais et tu seras bien obligé de me répondre…

Tu dois me dire pourquoi…

Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça entre toi et moi...

- Owari-

**Quelques Mots de Moi** : Voilà, ça y est, je l'ai fait. Une deathfic. Ma première. Moi qui suis une inconditionnelle des Happy End… C'est terrifiant, triste et sombre ; je trouve. C'est terrible l'inspiration que ça peut donner le bruit du vent mugissant au dehors. Et vous, qu'en pensez vous ? Bien/Pas bien … carrément mauvais… n'hésitez pas, exprimez vous. Je suis toute ouïe ou plutôt toute œil. Dans l'attente de lire les reviews de ceux qui voudrons en laisser, mon humble moi vous salue bien. ^^


End file.
